


See You Later

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Goodbyes, Hugs, Leaving Home, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: It had only been a week since she first came home, and now Ciri was setting off on the Path once again. It seemed as though she was only home for a moment, and he and Yen wanted more time with her.But, they would always be waiting for her with open arms.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona | False Ciri/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	See You Later

The sky had a violet hue, with streaks of pink and yellow dashing the horizon. The sun was rising, ready for the day to bask in its glory. 

"You really have to go so soon?" Geralt asked her. It had only been a week since she first arrived, and now Ciri was setting off once again. It seemed as though she was only home for a moment, and he and Yen wanted more time with her. 

"There's more places to explore and more contracts to take." She was saddling up Kelpie and feeding her horse a few apples. Her mother and father were leaning against the stable doors, backs turned against the open sky. They were entirely focused on her, and she sighed, feeling slightly hovered over, yet touched by their affection. 

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be home to visit again." She threw the apple cores into a waste bin a few meters away. 

"I'll hold you to that," Yen said, her eyebrows raised. She didn't want Ciri to go either. But, of course, she knew well not to push her to stay any longer. 

Their daughter was her own person now. The countless times they have had to shelter and protect her from the outside world have passed. It was her time to live her life as a witcher, facing trials and tribulations alone--as one does. 

Yennefer sighed. "Just be careful out there, my love."

"I will. I'm always careful." Ciri teased. 

Geralt returned her smile and shook his head slightly. "Sure." 

She strapped on her sword and guided her horse outside, her parents walking beside her. She looked at the both of them--trying to capture the memory of their soft smiles and loving faces.

The truth was, she didn't want to go either. Being with Geralt and Yennefer made her feel like the little girl on the steps of Kaer Morhen again. The little girl who would have nightmares and have one of them stay with her until she fell asleep. The little girl who cried when she shattered her ankle, and they nursed her until she could stand again. 

The little girl who felt safe and loved when she was with the both of them. 

"I'll miss you," She said, her words carrying the weight of everything that she felt for them. Gratitude. Joy. Love. 

Gods, she loved them. 

Geralt put a hand to her shoulder, and she turned to give him a fierce hug, causing him to stagger backward. He regained his balance and returned her embrace, holding her even tighter. She was always a strong hugger, and he loved that about her. 

"We'll miss you too."

She felt his hold on her loosen, and she stepped back. Holding back tears, she looked to Yennefer. The sorceress was gazing at her with intensity, violet eyes burning with sincerity. 

"We love you, Ciri."

Falling into her mother's tight embrace, Ciri whispered the words that only they could hear. The words that made them melt and the words that reminded her how grateful she was to have two people who raised her to be who she was now. 

"I love you too." 

It was time for her to set off once again. To fulfill her own destiny. And, of course, she'd come back every so often to visit them.

She stepped back and mounted Kelpie, guiding the mare towards the dirt path. 

Once again, her journey continues. Another few months of slaying monsters, earning coin and saving people. Another few months of exploring the world and watching the sunrise and set. 

A witcher's life. The life Ciri always wanted. 

She spurred her mare into a gallop, and the wind caressed her face--as if in greeting. Ciri turned to wave at her parents, seeing that they were watching her from afar, their figures getting smaller and smaller as they waved back. 

_See you later._

Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, she snapped the reins of her horse and rode on towards the horizon. Though this life of hers can be lonesome at times, she always knew there was a home to return to. Their arms will always be open and waiting to hold her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ending of TW3 in which Ciri becomes a witcher and Geralt and Yennefer settle down in Toussaint. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
